A NaruStar Wedding
by Kyuubi16
Summary: No real general plot or anything. Just mainly a quick fluffy oneshot featuring Naruto and Starfire getting married. Can work in tandem with any of the universes I wrote for this pairing. Follow me on twitter for updates, discussions, or anything of that nature.


A NaruStar Wedding  
00  
Naruto x Starfire  
0000  
Story Start  
000

Starfire stood in front of the guest room's mirror. She insisted that she stayed in a hotel overnight, for not seeing each other for the night before the wedding was an 'earthly tradition' she wished to do. She sat down, ready to get to work on her hair and makeup, her female friends to help.

Karen cheerfully worked on her hair, Terra helped with the nails, and even Raven contributed in holding up a hand held mirror. The room was flooded with magazines, which included Allure and other magazines. There was an odd Vogue article and some as far out as Asia or Australia.

Her toes and nails were painted in a lovely violet shade, instead of the expected pink. Starfire studied her complexion in the mirror as Karen took a curling iron to her hair. Despite her friends' assistance that she was beautiful, Starfire continued to scan herself for any flaws. The more she looked, the worse she felt about herself, something most likely caused by nerves.

"He's going to be stunned when he sees you."

Starfire hoped that Kole was right. She just hoped her husband to be was ready as well. She was going through what every bride usually goes through; nerves, doubts, etc. She took a deep breath and rid all bad thoughts from her mind and focused on Naruto himself.

He was such a wonderful man, inside and out. He was not only kind and loyal, he didn't make her feel subconscious about herself. She could express herself without fear of rejection. He could love without the mission being foremost on his mind. Slowly but surely each part of the ensemble was applied. The black liquid liner, mascara, and applying rosy blush to her face.

Starfire was thankful she had so many loyal friends. "You should try some of this?"

"Don't put too much!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Will you two watch out, you're going to make me smear."

Starfire had to repress the urge to giggle. The last time they were together like this was Raven's wedding. It was quite surprise when Raven and Garfield announced their engagement at the last Christmas party. Once her makeup was done it was time to put on her dress. A long and flowing shoulderless white dress and with tamarenean ceremonial silver arm guards, shoulder and neckdress and waist trimmings.

She hooked her long veil onto the back part of her hair and slipped on her ivory open-toed shoes. "Well girl, are you ready to get married?"

"I am," Starfire admitted and let out a giggle. "I admit, I am quite nervous. Were you this nervous when you were about to get married Raven?" her thoughts were rather scattered.

"If I'm remembering correctly, I think you were still more nervous than I was than as well." Raven answered without a beat. Beastboy's influence on her was definitely showing.

"You girls done sprucing up yet?" they recognized the voice as Kid Flash's.

"Just a minute Wallace." Jinx countered as the others broke out into smiles or snickers.

"Babe, not cool." Kid Flash whined from the other side of the door.

"I just need a minute to collect my nerves Kid Flash. Give me a minute." Starfire called to him. After Starfire collected herself everyone went on there way to prepare for the ceremony. She was led to the church where both a human and Tamarenean priest were waiting.

A heart warming smile formed on her face as she saw Naruto at the altar. She noticed how handsome he looked in his costume made orange and black tux. Since Naruto was one to do things with a flair, he insisted on having his old outfit, the one he met her in to be taken apart and be shown together with new material to make a tux. A strange, but heartwarming idea none the less.

"It is, ready? All of it?" She timidly asked, clutching the bouquet in her unsteady hands. Nothing could be more nerve-wracking then this.

"Everything will be fine." Raven assured her.

"Oh, what a truly honorable maid of honor you have been my friend! Thank you..." She hugged her closest friend. All their friends that could make it there, whether it was representatives from Tamarenean, including Galfore to the various Titans and rather enthusiastic but sane fans made on earth.

Softly in the background violinists played a tune and there was a low mumble among the guests. Her stomach began flipping at the sounds of it, knowing what was really coming. She felt as though it would flip right into her chest when she realized the procession had begun.

The procession of her bridesmaids and his groomsmen was headed by Donna Troy, dressed in a sleeveless red dress escorted by Jericho. Next was Bumblebee in a stylish black and yellow dress by recent recruit, Mal Duncan. Next was Jinx escorted by Kid Flash. Victor Stone, AKA Cyborg escorting Greta Hayes, AKA Secret. Then there was titan's leader Dick Grayson, Nightwing with his fiance Barbara Gordon and finally the maid of honor, escorted by her husband and best man Garfield Logan.

She could fight monsters, aliens, evil doppelgangers; dealing with time travel and even the end of the world were things she could deal with. Though for some reason getting married to the love of her life seemed to frighten her. She proceeded forward. As she walked she noticed all the faces, some even tearing up, like the old face of Galfore smiling proudly. Their eyes met, and they exchanged a brief smile of mutual excitement and joy.

When she reached the alter, she began to feel weak at the knees. But seeing the love he had for her in his eyes, all feelings of fears seemed to melt away.

The priests began to speak, and everybody grew silent. " Today we are gathered here to bind you in holy matrimony." as the human priest spoke this, the Tamarenean priest echoed in the Tamaran language.  
Sense the ceremony was taking place on Titan's Isle the sound of the ocean could be heard alone with the sound of the seagulls. After all, this was the perfect place for them to cement their union. Their second home. Finally it was beginning to wind down.

"Koriand'r, repeat after me. 'I, Koriand'r, take you, Naruto Uzumaki, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part'."

She smiled up at Naruto. "I, Koriand'r, take you, Naruto Uzumaki, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part." She sighed and nodded slightly. The priest then turned to Naruto.

"All right, Naruto repeat after me. 'I, Naruto Uzumaki, take you, Koriand'r, to by my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part." Naruto nodded and looked Koriand'r in the eyes.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, take you, Koriand'r, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part." He smiled softly at Koriand'r.

"And now the rings." The human priest handed Naruto, Kori's ring, and the other priest gave Kori, Naruto's rings. She slowly slid the ring on Naruto's left ring finger, gently squeezing his hand. He repeated the action, placing the ring above her engagement ring. They held each others hands and looked back to the priest.

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride." The priests smiled at the newly wedded couple as Naruto lifted up the veil and leaned in to give his wife a passionate kiss. They broke apart and smiled, Starfire, bringing her arms around Naruto's neck. Cheers erupted from their guests.

"Congratulations. May your life together be wonderful."

The two of them retreated down the aisle for the reception. Without a doubt their lives were just starting.


End file.
